birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Love Triangles
All of the love triangles in Birdietalk Productions are here. The type of love triangle would refer to the thirteen possible types of love triangles from TV Tropes (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TriangRelations). The List The subheadings list the thirteen types of love triangles. Each love triangle type has a description followed by examples. Type 1 A wants B and C, but cannot decide which. Examples *Peach has to choose between Bowser and Mario at the end of Super Mario Odyssey. Type 2 A wants B, B wants C, and C wants A. Type 3 B and C want A. Examples *Ann and Bymrasil want Ooki. *Bowser and Mario want Peach. Type 4 A wants B, who is already in a relationship with C. Examples *Sam wants Scotty, who was already married to Beulah. *Caladbolg falls madly in love with Dirt, who is already married to Hillary. *Caladbolg sees Dirt and Guy have extreme sex and resolves to have Dirt to himself. *Caladbolg and Monica marry. But Dirt objects to the wedding anyways. *Cameron and Scarlett were set to get married, when Max interferes with Scarlett's love life. *Alphonso wants Illuminada, who is in a love-hate romance with Natasha. *Vulcanna tries to make moves on Dave, who is taken by Rhonda. *Similar case goes to the She-Devil, except Dave was taken by Abby at the time. *Bonita likes Lauren, but can't grasp the fact that he's already with Karen. Type 5 A loves B, but B loves C. C doesn't have feelings with either. Examples *Rowley falls in love with Abby. Abby falls in love with Wally. Type 6 A wants both B and C, who are already in a relationship. Type 7 A is in a relationship with B, but is also in a relationship with C. B and C don't know of each other or suspect the other connection. Examples *Beulah was with Scotty when George Raven got revived from death. Guy wants to relive his days with Beulah. *Sam was with Anna when he got pregnant with Whammy. Since then, Sam was shipped with Mr. Warner. *Dragonlord x Princessa was official. But it becomes clear Dragonlord spends more time with BT Productions. *Fletchling tries to romance Rollins. But Rollins is already taken by Jodi. *A square version occurs when Vesh decides to have relationships with Lyubov, Kari, and Vesh. Lyubov, Kari, and Vesh chose to remain friends. *Illuminada is with Melba, but Illuminada also has a love-hate romance with Natasha. *During Looney Games Bloopers, Scotty was married to both Dragonlord and Sam. *By deciding to control Sam's tic controllosa for a while, Abby was having an affair since she was with Wally. Type 8 A, B, and C are all in relationships with one another. Type 9 B and C are attracted to each other, but are also attracted to A. Type 10 A and B are in a relationship, but B is attracted to C. Examples *Anna and Sam were together, but Sam is madly in love with Scotty. *Illuminada has a love-hate romance with Natasha, but Illuminada is also attracted to Idella. Type 11 A is in a relationship with both B and C, but B becomes attracted to C. Examples *BT Productions is married to Dragonlord and Reigns. But Reigns causes problems for Dragonlord. *Ray has relationships going on with Fatma and Olufunmilola. As Ray began an affair, Fatma becomes attracted to Olufunmilola. Type 12 A and C are in a relationship, but A likes B and B likes C. Examples *Kari and Vesh are together, but Kari crushes on Nobusawa while Nobusawa crushes on Vesh. *Melba and Illuminada are together, but Melba likes Alphonso and Alphonso likes Illuminada. *Idella and Alphonso are together, but Idella likes Melba and Melba likes Alphonso. Type 13 A must choose between B and C, but B is also attracted to C. Trivia Not all thirteen possible types of love triangles have been used yet. Category:Browse